


Any Sort of Plans

by Skatearound



Series: Any Sort of Plans [1]
Category: Veronica Mars (TV), Veronica Mars - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, Unplanned Pregnancy, unspecified shenanigans
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-20
Updated: 2017-01-20
Packaged: 2018-09-18 19:19:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9399167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skatearound/pseuds/Skatearound
Summary: Veronica takes a piece of Neptune with her when she transfers to Stanford.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Takes place after the FBI internship.  
> I don't own these characters, given what I'm doing to them they are possibly ecstatic.

["I haven't any sort of plans for the future but I reckon things will work out in some manner."](http://www.great-quotes.com/quote/1422867) [_Dashiell Hammett_](http://www.great-quotes.com/quotes/author/Dashiell/Hammett)

**Flashback, Saturday July 28, 2007**

Veronica sits in the McDonald’s bathroom and resolutely pees on another stick and her fingers. “One-fuck-me-sideways, two-fuck-me-sideways …” she counts to three minutes, takes a deep breath, throws up and washes her hands and rinses her mouth and goes out to the car she borrowed from her roommate at the FBI internship.Allows herself a brief flash of anger at Logan, but she went to his room to pick up the flash drives and printouts of the pictures of Back-up and spread her legs for him, forgetting the antibiotic she was taking for an ear infection. Yep. It’s like she’s in a TV show with flashbacks and cliff hangers.“Everybody Hates Veronica”. That was last season.“Desperate Veronica”, coming attractions.

She swallows hard against the sour burn in her throat. Lunch was so not happening. She starts the car. Fuck the networks.

**Saturday August 18, 2007**

She just flew into Neptune yesterday and her dad seems eager for her to leave. Oh, he feeds her lasagna and tells her she looks thin and she picks at it and tells him she may have picked up a stomach bug, hoping things will settle after her flight. She tells him about the forensic labs and the cases they talk about, jujitsu and kickboxing.

“You could actually do something where you don’t need to do that stuff, honey. You can do anything.”

It’s an old line and sometimes she wonders what it would have been like if she’d been a boy. More actual show and tell, less memorizing manuals and watching and getting the deputies to show her stuff because she was a good listener. Because she loves her father, she knows he’s proud when she solves a case, but damn she has a few what ifs.So does he, she suspects more along the lines of what if he’d kept her away from his work. What if he stayed Sheriff and she was still wearing pink t shirts with sparkly unicorns on them, well not just as sleep shirts.He wants his little girl and she just ended up being a problem.

He suggests she try to get to Stanford by Monday.He’s packed her things and bought her some new stuff, new sheets and some warm things because Northern California is like Siberia, apparently. He’ll help her load up her trunk, he’s obviously involved in something dangerous he doesn’t want her involved in. Nudge, nudge. She says she’s going to do a few things in Neptune first and thinks she sees a shadow in his eyes. She gives him a set of four black ceramic FBI mugs that she won in shooting contests. Turns out she is good with guns, it remains to be seen if she’s a killer, but she’s considered it.

After dinner she drives to the Grand. Dick and Logan have moved out, Ratner is there but he doesn’t tell her much. Tomorrow she’ll have to figure out how to ask her father about Logan.

She goes to bed with her arms around Back-up.

She takes the Saturn out knowing he’ll go to Mars Investigations first, waits in an alley, follows him, Keeps her distance.He goes where she thinks he’s going.An older man sweeps beer past the threshold, she can almost smell the rank moldy smell of cheap, flat beer and it doesn’t make her feel good.

She has a little time so she drives to Mars Investigations. “Hi, Dad. You’re out early.”

“Just a few errands. You sleep well?”

“I missed Backup when I was gone. And you, I missed you.” If she told him would he want her to stay or would he be disappointed?“This place, too, Dad. I liked working here and I missed you.”

“I liked having you here, sometimes, except when you were in danger. But time to move on. “His eyes move over the desk and she notices they catch on a note pad, a phone number. She memorizes it before he casually lays his hand over it.”

“Yeah.” She sighed. “Time to move on.” She gave him a hug. “I have to meet Mac for lunch. I’ll see you for dinner?”The phone number was the main number for Neptune General Hospital. The extension, no one is in the room right now.

“Usually you eat more.” Mac dips a carrot in hummus. Mac’s spent the summer interning at Kane Software and she’s wearing a black linen pencil skirt and a black ironed t-shirt with peep toed pumps. Veronica can see her purple toenail polish matching the one lone streak against her darker hair. She looks grown up.

Veronica is wearingsnug frayed jeans, the tightness had to be imaginary, and a t shirt from junior high school,not grown up at all and her breasts hurt. “I ate a big breakfast.”There’s an uncomfortable silence while Mac wipes hummus off her fingers. Veronica desperately wants to ask about Logan, but can’t figure out how to do it without giving the wrong impression.

Mac’s eyes soften. “Logan left town.” Mac is looking at her, looking for a reaction, she gets it and continues, satisfied.” Logan …. just left. He dropped by one day, told me to take care of that website we made, grademyass.com, breezed out the door. I thought maybe you saw him? He said something about the east coast.”

“Nope.” Veronica shook her head, sipped. What did Mac see in her eyes?

“Oh…actually he did say to say goodbye to you.I just thought …He’s dropped out of Hearst.” Looked Veronica in the eye and then shrugged. “You’ve rubbed off on me, I had to check. You’re okay, right? You just paled. I didn’t know people actually did that.”

“Stanford is starting to sound lonely.” Veronica looked at Mac. “I’m going to miss you guys.”

“We’ll see each other” said Mac.


End file.
